Down to Three
by TIGER OF SPIRITS
Summary: Beware your choices! plz review my story i will post more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Review my story plz here are all the characters in my warriors book ENJOY! and don't forget to check out the RP forum Generations after

Rainclan:

Leader: Moonstar- black she-cat mates with clawfur brown eyes

deputy:Clawfur- handsome tom with brown specked pelt mates with leafstar black eyes

Medicine cat: Herbtail- grey she-cat with a ragged pelt and brown tail tip yellow eyes

Warriors:  
IceMist-white with brown paws brown eyes

Honeypool- A golden she-cat with a brown belly golden eyes

Ferngaze- White tom with black ears hazel eyes

Redreed- a red-orange pelt color with orange eyes tom

Whitefeather- pure white she-cat with blue clouded eyes

Greystone- Grey tom with black ears and yellow eyes

Mossfall- tom with golden pelt and blue eyes scarletfox is his mate

Scarletfox- looks identical like a fox orange eyes mates with mossfall she-cat

Skycloud- white she-cat with brown tail tip blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Fallenpaw- black tom with white tail yellow eyes(brother of Finchpaw mentor-Icemist)

Finchpaw- white she-cat (sister of fallenpaw mentor- honeypool)

Queens: Rainstep - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders :Berrymoss

Fireclan:

Leader:FeatherStar-black tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Berrymoss-tom with a brown pelt and orange eyes

medicine cat: Rosemint- grey she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Robinwing- red-orange she-cat with brown eyes

Poppyfrost- black tom with dark brown ears and black eyes

Talltail- bushy brown pelt with white tail tip tom

Kinkfur- brown she-cat with brown eyes

Riverstripe- Grey tom with orange eyes

MouseTail- grey tom with yellow eyes

Whiskerfall- brown tom with blue eyes

Toadpine- grey tom with white belly and blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Hollypaw- golden she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with green eyes

Kits:

leafkit- a white tom with grey spots with blue eyes

Maplekit- a type of maple color with green eyes

Queens:  
Flowertail- a grey she-cat with brown eyes

Cloudclan:

Leader: Stonestar- grey male with a black tail tip and green eyes

Deputy: Dovepelt- white she-cat with a grey tail tip

Medicine cat: yarrowleaf- a black pelted she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors:  
Foxstrike- a dark brown male cat with orange eyes

Wingpool- Blue-Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Bumblestrike- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Fogtail- Black and gray tom with blue eyes.

Ravenfeather- Black tom with blue eyes.

Blackstorm- Black tom with green eyes.

Twistedleaf- Russet furred she-cat with green eyes.

Gingerstep- White furred she-cat with one ginger paw.

Darkfeather- Black tom with one white paw and golden eyes.

Apprentices:

Pebblepaw- Cream she-cat with green eyes.

Stormpaw- Russet she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Whiskerpaw- Orange tabby tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Flarespirit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Goldenleaf- Golden she-cat with green eyes.

StormClan

Leader: Leopardstar- Leopard print she-cat with white paws, underbelly and black end of tail with sky blue eyes.

Deputy: Shadowstorm- Black furred she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Cross-spirit- Cream and black tabby she-cat.

Warriors:

Hollyfeather- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mousefire- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Blazestorm- Ginger tom with green eyes.

Whitefire- White tom with blue eyes.

Iceriver- white she-cat with bushy red tail and blue eyes

Watergaze- a brown tom with a red paw and golden brown eyes

Emberpelt- red fur with a black paw and white chest with orange eyes

Nightmoon- black tom with a white muzzle that is perfectly round and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw - a brown tom with white markings and yellow eyes

Rainpaw- blue grey fur with a black chest and with icy blue eyes

Queens:

Goldentail- a golden she-cat with green eyes

Mosseye- a black she-cat with a brown spots and orange eyes

* * *

"_Four will become three beware your choices_

* * *

Back at Rainclan!

Herbtail was twisting and turning all night with strange dreams from Burstclan There where cats everywhere all with blood splatter "Four will become three beware your choices" a strange cat seemed to be telling her "beware?" of what she thought silently in her head she didn't understand Beware of what or even who? what were these strange cats telling her? This was her first visit form Burstclan after her mentor WillowMint died she did not understand...

* * *

"Honypool?" Clawfur called "where is she when I need her?" he mumbled  
"Coming!" He heard seconds later  
"What do you need Clawfur I wanted to take out Finchpaw for a little training test of my own" the golden she-cat replied

" Did Moonstar give you permission to do this, I am her mate and Deputy you can tell me anything!"

"Yes,I did ask" Sometimes Honypool did not agree with what Clawfur had to say

"Honypool!? where are you I thought we were going today!" Finchpaw yowled across the camp

"Every cat needs me today" she mumbled and left Clawfur standing alone

Honypool and Finchpaw went Beside the Training tree where they practised battling

"So what are we going to od today?"

Honypool Sprinted onto Finchpaw and Finchpaw immediately ducked leaving a cloud of smoke where Honypool fell

"...Wow That was Um... Good I did not expect that well anyway lets get to it you will try to pounce on me I will duck Lets see Finchpaw" honypool yowled as she Started the game  
Finchpaw Saw how Honypool was moving and knew that when she would pounce she would go the opposite direction so he will have to go where he will think she'll be.  
Finchpaw thought no longer and pounced where he thought the golden She-cat Warrior would be and he was correct!  
"Good I can see no cat will fool you! now lets try pouncing on me ok?"  
Honypool was amazed.  
He could be a warrior already she thought

"ok!"  
Finchpaw was steady and pounced on honypool making sure she was under him  
After the training session was over  
, they started toward the camp when Finchpaw saw a mouse and crept toward it,And pounced on the mouse bashing his head on Scarletfox "hey that was my mouse"  
the she-cat growled Mossfall was with her  
Mossfall came padding over and purred "What are you purring at, come help me!" the she-cat said playfully and licked Mossfall beneath the ears

"how about we leave Finchpaw?"

Honypool asked the apprentice staring at the warriors

"Um yeah OK I think?"

Finchpaw stuttered he had been given quite a shock  
Moonstar grabbed prey from the fresh kill pile she was so hungry there was finally a lot to eat!

Skycloud and Greystone saw Honeypool with finchpaw after they came back from training

"hey want to share some prey?"  
the white she-cat asked while looking at greystone  
"sure it feels like I had not eaten in moons!" Greystone replied eyeing the plump hare she had brought.

"scarletfox it's time to move to the nursery you never know when our kits will be coming and Moonstar said it was a good idea."

"you worry to much Mossfall I will be fine I still can carry on with my duties for a while longer!" Scarletfox said and padded over to the fresh kill pile.  
"you think that it would be fun to sit in the nursery all day with fresh kill brought to you daily!" Mossfall grumbled.

Fallenpaw saw that the fresh kill pile was full so he grabbed himself a thrush and a mouse for Finchpaw  
he padded over to finchpaw  
"here take the mouse you look hungry!"

"T-Thanks Fallenpaw"

"Are you nervous about our assessment tomorrow? I bet we will do great!"

"yeah I bet" Finchpaw grumbled he wanted to be the best warrior ever just like his mentor honeypool  
Icemist padded over to Fallenpaw  
"let's get some training tomorrow is your big day!"

"ok, Bye Finchpaw got to go training with Icemist."|

"have fun" Finchpaw murmured he loved his sister, but sometimes he thinks she will always be better than him.

"what are we going to do for today Icemist?"

"Hunting, Everyone took all the prey it's also what we will assist you on

"ok are we going to split up?"

"yes now go let's see how much prey you can find!"  
Fallenpaw darted into the forest in search of prey he wanted to show Icemist she could do anything.  
But her thought's got interrupted my rustling of leaves

Mouse!  
He smelled the prey scuffling under the tree roots, Fallenpaw crouched into a hunting crouch, he sprang on to the mouse with a bite to the neck  
It lay limp in his mouth. He buried it into a hole he'd pick it up later

He got a thrush and a blackbird and the mouse he caught earlier

"Fallenpaw? we need to go back to camp!" Icemist called looking for the apprentice  
Fallenpaw heard his name and rushed to where he heard the voice  
"sorry I got caught up with all this prey!"

"Lets go the gathering will start soon and you will be going we don't want to be late" Icemist started to walk with fallenpaw beside her

***BACK AT CAMP***  
Moonstar stood beside the camp entrance

"these are the cats that will be going to the gathering, Honeypool, Icemist, Ferngaze, Whitefeather, Greystone, Fallenpaw, Finchpaw and Herbtail"


	2. Chapter 2

With the flick of her tail Moonstar and the other cat's headed toward the camp entrance to go to the gathering.

Honeypool saw Finchpaw and Fallenpaw's face they loved to go to gatherings

"Hey Finchpaw aren't you excited?"

"Yup I wonder what's happening with the other clans!" He said,they were close to the big rock were they held the gatherings  
Every cat was catching up with there friends in the different clans There was: Fireclan, Cloudclan, and Stormclan then there was Rainclan

Fallenpaw (rainclan cat!) saw all the cat's some with funny scent's someone nudged Fallenpaw, he turned around

"Honeypool! hi"

"Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to the apprentice's?"

"Uh ok!"  
Fallenpaw saw his brother with the Fireclan apprentice's, he padded over beside Finchpaw

"Um hi, I'm Fallenpaw"

"Finchpaw this is your brother?" Hollypaw asked while shaking her fur

"Yeah hey Fallenpaw!"

"Uh hi"

Icemist padded over to the apprentice's

"We need to go the gathering is starting soon"

"Ok the apprentice's said together"  
And they padded over to there clan's

Moonstar padded on the rock first

"In Rainclan the prey is running well, Mossfall will have her kits soon so we are expecting them any day now  
But we do have a little bit of a twoleg problem at the edge of our border so we will hoping that the twolegs and their monster's head some where else!"

Featherstar sat on the rock until it was his turn to speak

"In Fireclan everything is going well the prey is running, But last Moon we interconnected a dog we managed to get away but it was hard so we advice all the Clans to keep a look out" Featherstar said and his gleaming eyes was watching the bright round moon.

It was Stonestars turn to speak  
"In cloudclan prey is good and rich, but the only problem is that we interconnected a fox den it's beside Stromclan so we advise you to keep a look out"

Leopardstar nodded thankful for the advice that was given by the cloudclan leader

"Thank you for telling us, prey has been hard for Stormclan, we had a flood! last moon we decided not to tell any clan until the next gathering we will thank all the clan's that will help us with our prey problem, we might be hungry but we can fight be we ask you not to until we figure all this out"

Every cat said there good byes to each other and returned to their clans

Fallenpaw padded, he heard a wailing it sounded like a kit that was lost he skipped to the front of the line where Moonstar padded beside clawfur

"Moonstar! I head a wailing sound I think there might be a kit that's lost!"

"Hmm OK we will look" With a flick of her tail everyone stood in place  
"Fallenpaw heard a wailing sound he think's a kit might be in trouble, we are in Stormclan so it might be there kit"

Everyone started looking for the kit until Honeypool spotted something

"I think I found something!"  
the cat's came rushing when they found a kit huddling in the sun for warmth

"Honeypool and Icemist go over to the border with the kit it need's its mother" Moonstar yowled and sat down while Icemist picked up the kit in her jaw.

***  
Icemist and honeypool neared the border of Stormclan, until they found a patrol

Blazestorm,Emberpelt,Watergaze,Iceriver,Rainpaw were on the patrol

"What are you doing here? Don't you have something better to do? Blazestorm growled  
"We came to return a kit we found it near your border we thought it might be your's" Icemist said moving out of the way so they can see the kit

"No, can't be Snowkit? she was dead! we buried, her mother died and so did she!" Watergaze said and licked the kit

"Well she looks alive to me, just cold I think you should take her" Honeypool replied  
"Please come to our camp Leopardstar would want to thank you!"

Icemist and honeypool glanced at each other "ok" they finally said and padded after Rainpaw to their camp

They padded and reached the camp


End file.
